Standards for low voltage differential signaling (LVDS), such as, for example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard 1596.3 for low voltage differential signals, and/or the American National Standards Institute/Technology Industries Association/Electronic Industries Alliance (ANSI/TIA/EIA) standard 644 for electrical characteristics of low voltage differential signaling, define tolerances for impedances of termination element for transmission lines. Termination element for transmission lines, which are implemented as parts of semiconductor dies, may have tolerances that are wider than the tolerances defined in the standards. Calibration circuits may be used to adjust impedances of such termination element.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.